1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to syringes and, more particularly, to medical syringe assemblies such as disposable syringes and prefilled syringes, which include a selectively attachable/detachable plunger rod, and syringe assembly carriers suitable for syringe filling and distribution of syringe assemblies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional syringe typically includes a hollow barrel configured to slideably receive a plunger having a piston supported on a distal end thereof. The plunger is received in the hollow barrel and partially extends through a proximal end thereof. In use, as the plunger is translated relative to the hollow barrel, the piston is also translated to thereby aspirate and/or dispense fluid into/out of the hollow barrel.
Syringes have been developed for use as disposable syringes that are discarded after a single administration and which include a selectively attachable/detachable plunger assembly. A single-use syringe prevents reuse of the syringe to minimize exposure of patients to HIV, hepatitis and other blood-borne pathogens.
In the case of pre-filled syringes, the syringe is provided with a barrel containing a fluid and with the plunger pre-attached to the barrel. In the instance of relatively large pre-filled syringes, the portion of the plunger extending from the barrel may be relatively large. To reduce the overall length of the pre-filled barrel and plunger, pre-filled syringes have been developed wherein the plunger is selectively attachable/detachable to/from the piston. In this manner, syringes including pre-filled barrels and separate plungers may be stored and shipped at reduced costs.